Crackling
by sasunaru2themax
Summary: Sasuke reflects on his relationship with Naruto, past, present and future. SASUNARU, smidgen of ShinoKiba and others.


**Hey, this is my new Sasunaru. It's just something which I found drowning my mind and it needed to come out. This was written in 2 days...i think... meh, who cares.**

**Disclaimer: er, yeah, Naruto and I have met via manga and anime but I have no connection to the babe who writes it.**

**WARNINGS: Fluff (not too fluffy now), SasuNaru, little bit of Sakura being creepy, some heavy LIME. Enjoy. **

**Oh and this -*****- is either a flashback OR a pagebreak, but it's mostly a page break unless the line above suggests it will be a flashback. **

**Written to the song – Sandstorm by Darude.**

**Anyway, enjoy. **

Smooth.

Cold.

Emotionless.

Sexy.

Beautiful.

Genius.

Perfect.

Those were words people used to describe Sasuke Uchiha. People who didn't know Sasuke Uchiha described him as such, whereas his family gave him names such as:

Second –not just child wise-.

Lonely.

Annoying.

Dainty.

Gay.

Sasuke Uchiha lived with those names. He grew up knowing he was gay, and it was easier to confess he was gay when his father said, "Stop acting like a damn girl!" and he replied. "But I want to shag men too!" Which made Itachi laugh, his mother blush and father gawp.

Sasuke Uchiha, a cold business man –his PA's words-, went to Konoha primary and senior school and then went to the university in the sand country, where he met Naruto Uzumaki, his greatest rival. The name's he was called by that blonde was:

Teme (meaning bastard and his all time favourite).

Asshole.

Prick.

Duck-butt head! (uncalled for in his books)

Boff!

Stuck up!

Nob.

Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha spent every day with the blonde, his time spent arguing, laughing, fighting, joking, hitting, touching, being near and just alone with him. The two were never apart, if someone wanted one of them to go out somewhere, they must both have been invited.

Sasuke isn't just telling you about his best friend. No. That would be a pointless thing – well not pointless since the blonde was also his best friend but you're missing the point-. Sasuke was telling you about his boyfriend, partner, lover, significant other and soul mate, anything you want to call it. The blonde became everything to Sasuke. Everyone thought the boys were just a fling, but they both knew they weren't. They were each other's firsts and it made them special in a way no one else compared.

Sasuke remembered the first time he let Naruto stay over in his apartment as just a friend...sort of.

It wasn't a big flat he lived in since he was on student loan and he may have a job, but he doesn't get paid that much. He was busy with his coursework, assignments, notes, job applications and work sent by his brother to do for the company. He did random jobs every now and again but he'd had the problem of having this much to do but right now he did.

He sighed, slamming his head down on the desk as his doorbell rang. He stood slowly, his sweat pants low on his hips and his hair messy and wild. His black wife beater clung to his skin making him look paler than usual as he yanked open the door to see Naruto standing there with 3 plastic bags.

"Hey teme! I bring gifts!" Sasuke was tired but he still felt a smile tug onto his face. He'd met the blonde the first day of university and he found the moron to be in the same class as him. It had been three months since then and the man had yet to irritate him to death, though he was close...

"Hey dobe." Sasuke moved out the way and let the blonde in, walking back towards the pile of papers that had collected around the desk. Naruto set the bags down on the floor and flopped down onto the beanbag he could see.

"I brought crisps, beer, vodka, nuts, cake, chocolate, whip-cream" Naruto waggled his eyes brows at that and Sasuke chuckled. "and a few others bits...but I'm not bothered. I heard from Neji that you're being overwhelmed with work today? Do you need help with anything?" Sasuke sighed and rolled off his chair to land on Naruto, lying across the blonde's lap with his feet and head touching the carpet.

"Yeah...but first, a beer." Naruto laughed, leaning across Sasuke to get into a bag. Sasuke and Naruto felt abnormally relaxed around each other. They often lay down across the other, just comfy in the others presence. Naruto held up two beers, passing one to Sasuke but not before pressing it to the open flesh of stomach he could see. "AH!" Sasuke curled in, rolling away from the blonde as he grabbed the beer. Naruto laughed loudly as he opened his beer and chugged a few mouthfuls.

"Ok, let get started on this work teme!"

Three hours later found two tipsy 19 year olds and a pile of completed work. Not saying it was the best work they'd ever done but it was finished. Sasuke chuckled when Naruto tried to speak with a chocolate bar in his mouth. He laughed even louder when Naruto put two Twix in his mouth and went,

"Look I'm a walrus." Sasuke slid his arms around Naruto's hips and snuggled into his chest, enjoying the warmth. Naruto gently stroked the Uchiha's hair, leaning against the beanbag for support so they weren't lying flat down. "Walrus is tired." Naruto mumbled when the warmth of Sasuke started to make him drowsy.

"Hm, ok walrus. Come with me." Sasuke sluggishly pulled himself back towards his bedroom, holding Naruto's hand as the blonde rubbed his eyes tiredly. The raven chuckled when Naruto walked into the doorframe, earning a glare and insult. He managed to yank off his joggers before falling into bed, inviting Naruto to do the same.

It was a good 5 minutes before they were in bed, as they both realised they needed to use the bathroom and then whilst in there they shared Sasuke's toothbrush and, in their boxers, they managed to crawl into bed.

"Night" Naruto mumbled, rolling round to face Sasuke who was, previously, curled into Naruto's back. Naruto lightly kissed Sasuke's cheek before snuggling a bit closer to the raven. Sasuke blushed slightly when he felt those delicate lips on him but smiled and said,

"Good night Naruto." before kissing the blonde's cheek in return, smiling as he wrapped an arm around the others waist.

That was the first of many drunken night work sessions they spent alone together. Sasuke and Naruto didn't become an 'item' for a year...the secret will be told later...

He also remembered the first time he brought the idiot home to stay at his actual home for Christmas since Naruto didn't have a family of his own and was planning to spend it in the dorms on his own. Sasuke invited the blonde to stay over. He still remembered it dearly, since the next time Naruto visited it wasn't just as Sasuke's friend.

"Sasuke!" Naruto leapt through the halls, ignoring the 'fuck off Naruto's and 'shut up's he received as he jumped around in the university cafe.

"What dobe?" The blonde pouted, watching the way Sasuke was drinking his mocha-latte on his own, not even his stalker nearby to join him.

"I'm bored and my roommate has a girl round so I can't go in at the moment."

"Gaara has a girl round?" Sasuke asked disbelievingly.

"Well, Neji looks like a girl to me, so I'm calling him one." Naruto giggled to himself and Sasuke rolled his eyes, taking a sip of drink before freezing.

"Wait...Neji and Gaara? The kid who carried a mirror and brush in his bag at all times and the one who looks like he's ready to kill at anytime?" Naruto nodded, walking and sitting down next to Sasuke and leaning against him, grinning. "Wow, I did _not_ see that coming."

"I know... you should have been there when I walked in, my face almost melted off...they move fast." Sasuke chuckled and Naruto quickly snatched his drink and took a quick chug. He shuddered and gave it back. "Damn! Why you can't you get hot chocolate for once? Not that fucking coffee based crap!" Naruto stuck his tongue out in disgust and shoved Sasuke lightly.

"Want to come back to mine?" Sasuke asked, standing as he grabbed his coffee, his casual jacket thrown over his arm in a mature manor – or cocky in Naruto's words-. Naruto smiled and linked arms with him.

"But of course darling, anything for you." He fluttered his lashes in a fake girly way, earning a snort and laugh. Naruto loved making fun of Sakura who was in love with Sasuke, stalking him daily to find out where he lived. "Thinking of Sakura, you should probably report her at one stage. I caught her going through your bins the other day...before I pointed out they were the other ones and she swapped."

"I thought she didn't know where I live?"

"She doesn't, she just knows which bins you use...if that isn't creepy. Since you live in apartment flat and have a fake name on the plate so no one unintended can come up, she doesn't know." Sasuke sighed, ruffling the blonde locks as they walked down towards his flat. It was close to the university and when Naruto asked why he didn't just live in the dorms for a year he just felt it wasn't right...and he liked privacy. Dorms meant sharing. Sasuke doesn't share.

After trecking up the stairs, Naruto talking non-stop about Kiba and Shino acting suspicious when he walked in on them studying the other day, Sasuke checked his phone messages once through the door. He usually wouldn't with company but he didn't mind Naruto he didn't care if the blonde heard it. 1 new message. Wonderful.

_*beep*_

"_Sasuke. It's your father. Your mother wants you home for Christmas. Your brother has already agreed. I expect you home." _and he hung up. Arse. Sasuke sighed and sat down on the settee, watching Naruto as he flicked through a magazine he found on the floor.

"What are you doing for Christmas Naruto? It's next week." And being Friday, three days didn't them much time.

"Hm, oh...nothing I suppose. I was just going to stay in the dorms. My guardian is out with his boyfriend his year so I can't go back there, and my uncle just decided to renew his wedding vows so he's gone away somewhere...so yeah, I was just gonna' chill here for a while." Sasuke frowned and moved to sit next to Naruto but decided against it and sat on him instead.

"Why don't you go round someone's?" he asked, feeling Naruto shrug and head butting the blondes arm.

"Because it's a family thing and I would feel like an intruder. I don't want to ruin anyone else's Christmas." Sasuke lay his head into the crook of Naruto's neck and slung his arms around the blonde, breathing in the musky scent he recognised as _Naruto_. He smiled and suddenly had an idea.

"Why don't you come to mine? I mean it's just my brother and I and my mother would love you. I mean, seriously, she's very emotional about these sorts of things and if I told her about your situation and I didn't bring you back she'd make me come get you anyway." Sasuke grinned and Naruto didn't have the heart to say no.

"Ok...but only if you're totally sure...I don't want to get there and you to get scolded."

"Believe me, another mouth is needed to eat all the food mother makes, and you'd do just that." Naruto glared but ended up grinning and kissing Sasuke's cheek before jumping up, Sasuke held bridal style in the air. "Oh, FUCK! Put me down!" Sasuke yelped as he was thrown onto the sofa, a laugh ringing through the house as he grabbed the phone to ring his parents.

It rang slowly, almost like the people in the house didn't want to answer the phone, he glared at nothing whilst rubbing his back mumbling something about 'useless blondes'.

"Hello, Uchiha residence."

"Hello mother." Sasuke said politely, hearing a smash from his bedroom.

"Oh Sasuke dear! How unexpected! What did you ring for?" She asked, obviously excited that Sasuke had rang out of his own free will.

"Mother is it ok if we have a guest over for Christmas? His name is Naruto as he has no family and was planning to stay in the dorms on his own and I said I couldn't allow that and – hold on" Sasuke put his hand over the phone and yelled to Naruto "You better not have broken anything Naruto or I swear!" He heard a muffled yell and Naruto came out wearing his clothes and tackled him to the ground.

"I was just trying on your stuff." Sasuke tried to locate where the phone had been thrown before reaching across, still lying under Naruto and saying,

"Sorry mother, Naruto leaped at me. I was trying to make you pity him but being a hyper active teenager it's hard." Mikoto chuckled, hearing the affection in her sons tone.

"Is he a close friend of yours Sasuke?"

"Yeah." Sasuke smiled and heard his mother mutter something about 'cute boys' before he pushed Naruto off him and said, "So can he stay over?" Suddenly Mikoto felt like she was dealing with two children as he begged her to let a friend stay over and she knew he was a handful.

"Alright, but he has be a good boy or else Fugaku will get emotional on us again. Last year...not again..." Sasuke chuckled and Mikoto heard clear, bell like laughter afterwards.

"OK, thanks mother, I'm going to need see what Naruto broke." Naruto chuckled nervously before running back into the bedroom. "Bye"

"Bye sweetheart" and just before she hung up she heard Sasuke yell,

"TRYING TO ESCAPE OUT THE WINDOW WILL GET YOU NO WHERE!" ...oh dear.

Sasuke drove with Naruto next to him in the front seat, the blonde refused to sit still and they still had another hour in the car.

"Come on Sasuke! Please play my favourite CD! We can't be in the car for _another_ hour without it! Besides I listened to Korn for ages! PLLLEASSSE, SHINEDOWN!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded, hearing and feeling Naruto's excitement as he shoved in the new CD and turned the volume up so he knew everyone within a 50 meter perimeter could hear it as well.

"DOBE!" Sasuke yelled, glaring at Naruto who was already lost in the song. "TURN IT DOWN!" the rest of the journey was spent arguing over what volume, songs, CD's, radio stations and sweets – should it be on or eaten –not the radio-.

*KNOCK**KNOCK*

Naruto was grinning and poking Sasuke in the back as he held his duffle bag, Sasuke said _he _didn't need to pack clothes since they had some of his here he could wear, and he could borrow Naruto's or his brothers if worst came to worst.

"You better be nice. Don't poke me. Oi, stop it. Oi!" Sasuke tried to his Naruto but Sasuke used his duffle bag as a shield. The door swung open to reveal Mikoto, Itachi and Fugaku just as Naruto leapt onto Sasuke back and started to tickle the raven, earning loud laughter from the abused Uchiha and a laughing Naruto. The three at the door didn't know what to do.

When they finally made it to the table, Sasuke was still chuckling lightly and Naruto was grinning wildly as he walked up to Mikoto and hugged her tightly.

"Hello, I'm Naruto." He smiled and Sasuke knew once Mikoto had giggled like that he was already accepted. He smirked and glanced picked up the blonde's bag.

"Naruto, the man with long hair is my older brother Itachi" Sasuke watched as Naruto shook his hand and ruffled his hair, earning a weak glare as his brother tried to fix it before saying, "He's a bit like Neji with his hair." Naruto laughed and tried to restrain the rest of the chuckles as he shook Fugaku's hand. "That is my father Fugaku", again, more pleasantries. "Naruto, want to sleep in my room or the guest room?"

"hmm, same bed as my personal heater Sasuke or a cold lonely bed in a strangers house...ohh, the decision." Sasuke thumped him round and head, earning a growled before he felt himself being leapt on from behind again. "DIE!" He yelled, kicking Sasuke in the back of the knees, biting the raven on the neck as he tickled him again.

"Get off Naru-AHAHA" Sasuke lay on the floor laughing, Naruto taking his bag off the fallen Uchiha and picking his friend up.

"Come on teme, show me your room." Sasuke was still laughing as he tried to walk up the stairs and found he couldn't get to the top without laughing again. "That's it!" Sasuke could see his family watching from the bottom of stairs but still the laughter didn't stop, even when Naruto managed to pick him up like a girl –whilst holding the bag- and carry them to the top of the stairs. "Which one?"

"T-That one." Sasuke chuckled, pointing to the one at the far end of the hall, childishly reaching around Naruto's body to shove his hand down his trousers and give him a wedgie.

The two had calmed down by dinner and were relaxing on the sofa as they watched Alien VS Predator. Naruto was sitting on Sasuke's lap as Sasuke filled in some documents. Both blissfully unaware that Itachi was staring, Fugaku was just confused and Mikoto smiled in a motherly way.

"Hey, Sasuke. Neh, Sasuke. Sasukeeee. Sasuke! SASUKE!"

"WHAT?"

"...what's the date?"

"You don't know the date?"

"I know it's Monday."

"the 23rd Naruto, the 23rd." Sasuke chuckled lightly as the blonde mumbled to himself before whispering,

"My parents...on the 27th...they..." Sasuke nodded and hugged the blonde who nuzzled into Sasuke's chest, the two, once more, unaware of the 6 eyes watching them. Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek which earned a grin and a very loud "Oh darling, how very dare you." Sasuke laughed and jerked his knee so Naruto flew into the air. "Asshole." He mumbled.

"This reminds me little brother, I received a fax with a lipstick kiss across the top. Do you know _why_ I received this?" Sasuke frowned and thought for a while as Fugaku watched Itachi and Sasuke think.

"Was this the document from around a month ago?" Itachi nodded and Sasuke slowly turned towards Naruto who was giggling in a sinister 'it was me' fashion. Sasuke let one brow rise before Naruto pouted and said,

"I borrowed Sakura's lipstick. You know when I caught her in your bins? Yeah, well, I said I was going to put it in your things and on it so she leant it to me and have you noticed she's been wearing bright red lipstick all this time? Yeah, well thats because it has 'essence of Sasuke' on it...fucking creepy" Sasuke frowned and rolled his eyes when Naruto made kissy noises.

"There was also beer stains on the next lot" This time Sasuke chuckled nervously alongside Naruto. Fugaku rolled his eyes when he realised they'd done the 'drink and work' trick...usually, it made you feel like you were doing better than you actually were.

Mikoto and Fugaku were suspicious about if Naruto was really just a friend but Itachi could see that it was just friendship...for now.

And for the rest of the time spent at Sasuke's, Naruto was the perfect little boy...not including the fights, swearing, stealing of presents and so forth.

Sasuke shut his laptop for the day, packing it into his suitcase as he walked towards the door, already wishing he was back in Naruto's arms again. Being 26 meant he and Naruto had been together almost 6 and a half years.

He wasn't a sentimental man, he lived for the moment and future, only loving his past in certain places. One being when they both realised the other was in love with them. It wasn't that stupid teenage 'like' he'd grown up being fussed over for, not the kind which makes you get butterflies in your stomach, but the kind which rips its way out of you, the kind which makes you so desperate to love someone it hurts, you cry from passion.

That love.

The annoying kind.

Sasuke lay across the carpeted floor of the TV room. He was trying to relax. Something was wrong with him. He'd been aware of his attractions to Naruto for 6 months, he'd known it and ignored it quite happily, just happy being near, around and touching the blonde. He didn't need to force himself or push himself onto the boy he lov-...liked.

Sighing was something he found himself doing more often recently. It wasn't just that though, Naruto was acting strange. For the past week the blonde had been discreetly avoiding his touch. It wasn't so much annoying as it was hurtful. He knew it was just him since Kiba and Ino could leap at him, arms wide and get a hug, where as Naruto would move off the sofa if Sasuke sat down...

It...

Hurt.

He clenched his chest where his heart would be and frowned, his eyes stinging at the tell-tale signs of tears. He wasn't going to cry over this. Naruto had never done this, sure, but it didn't mean he would continue to do it...would it?

He gripped his hair and let out a long groan, annoyance filling him. So he missed Naruto, big deal. He just wanted to fucking _hug_ that stupid blonde so damn hard! He wanted to kiss his way down that smooth, precious bronze skin as he whispered how much he needed the blonde. He'd kissed the boys cheek, neck, forehead, hand and even stomach...but never his lips.

He.

Craved.

Those.

Lips.

Sasuke yanked at his own hair, hands gripping the dark locks as he tried to figure out what he was doing wrong. Were his emotions so obvious that even Naruto, the man who lived for another humans touch, would avoid him? It was frustrating that the one he lov-...liked, avoided him.

Sasuke felt like his head was pounding. He was desperate to be near Naruto again. He didn't care if seemed weak, he needed the boy. He needed to have his smell, his laugh, his quirks, his insults, his beautiful skin, hair, eyes, fingers, legs, ANYTHING! Sasuke didn't notice the figure walking into his apartment, as he groaned on the floor pulling at his hair and mumbled to himself,

"Fuck...I'm in love..." Sasuke bolted upright, eyes landing on Naruto's figure, a flash on confusion, shock, fear, worry and anger flitting across Sasuke's features as Naruto stood there shocked. "Naruto..."he breathed, standing up so he was facing Naruto. He's always been that inch taller than Naruto and it annoyed the blonde to no end, the times Sasuke had held something _just_ out of reach, was hilarious.

"Sasuke...I..." Naruto blushed and Sasuke realised he must have heard the raven's epiphany. Sasuke walked toward Naruto, watching as the blonde reversed back into the small alleyway where the door was, readying his escape when Sasuke grabbed his arm and pushed him into the wall, not caring if he cracked the wall plaster, but focusing on the blonde now trapped in his arms.

"Naruto...why have you been avoiding me?" Sasuke asked, his stress overwhelming him as he held Naruto still. The blonde tried to look innocent as he stared at Sasuke and said,

"Avoiding? I...haven't really been, I've been busy is all." Sasuke glared and shook his hair, turning his head away from Naruto in anger when he felt Naruto grab his chin and turn his face back towards his own. "I...don't mean too...I don't have a real reason...I just _have _been." Sasuke leant away from Naruto, taking in a deep breath before looking deep into those cutting blue eyes and saying,

"I'm in love with you Naruto." The reaction was almost comical as Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw went slack as his arms fell down to his side. Sasuke felt a true feeling of _fear_ creeping up his spine as he watched Naruto try to speak. "I know you probably only see me as a friend, and I actually expect that but I needed to tell you. I just-" Sasuke was cut off when Naruto grabbed hold of his shirt and jerked him forward, their mouths a centimetre apart as Naruto whispered,

"I love you too teme." Before he kissed him. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt that warm surge of pressure on his mouth and gasped, pressing his lips back, pulling away to lick at Naruto's lip before pressing down hard on them again, his eyes slamming shut as he slid his fingers across Naruto's neck, holding the blonde's head firmly so he could just kiss him.

Naruto moaned weakly into the kiss when Sasuke's hand slid from the wall onto his lower back, massaging the area as the kiss deepened, their tongues entering the battle. Sasuke shuddered when Naruto pressed their bodies together, _hard_. His mouth let out a weak moan as he felt two tan hands lock in his dark hair, kissing the blonde harder, harder, more desperately.

Kiba, holding Shino's hand, Neji, Gaara, Ino, Sakura and Hinata were all outside Sasuke's apartment, preparing to creep inside and surprise the raven with drinks. They didn't know why Naruto had been avoiding him but it was worrying the group that Sasuke's only _real_ friend was avoiding him.

Kiba put his finger to his lips and gently pushed open the door, his eyes bulging at the scene in front of him. Sasuke had Naruto pressed against a wall as they made out vigorously, their hands locked on parts of their body they shouldn't be as they moaned weakly. Kiba felt lust pulse through him at the scene and shut the door, watching the confused expressions on the others faces.

"Don't..." Kiba felt his face turn a bright red as he cuddled into Shino and mumbled, "Shagging in the hall. Pervs."

Sasuke loved this blonde, he was all he ever wanted and needed. His father found his mother in university. His brother found his current boyfriend in university and Sasuke found his soul-mate.

He slid out of his car, walking towards the small cottage they'd bought together, praying the blonde was already home. If not then he was probably going to end up eating alone with their cat Kyuchi.

"OI! TEME!" Sasuke glanced up, his laptop under his arm as he watched Naruto waving from the kitchen window, his hands held a shoe and knife...odd combination.

"I'm coming dobe." He chuckled and walked into the kitchen, so glad to be here, his face splitting into a grin as he pulled Naruto into a hug, kissing those firm lips he was so used to.

"Trust you to be home early today." The blonde berated.

"Well, it is my birthday." Naruto grinned; shoving the raven into a chair, ripping off his jacket and making him sit still as he went and served up his favourite dishes, all containing tomato.

"So it is." Naruto kissed Sasuke again, holding his lips in place for a few seconds before pulling away and sitting down to eat.

After the meal, Sasuke tried to help clear the table but Naruto pushed him back down into the chair and said 'stay' before cleaning up the plated and picking up something off the counter.

"Now Sasuke. I have your gifts up stairs, but first I need to tell you something" Sasuke felt his face melt into one of shock as he saw Naruto get down on one knee, his hands containing a small box. He smiled lightly as Naruto turned a light pink saying, "I've been madly in love with your stoic ass for a good 7 years now, though we've only been together for 6 and a half of those. I really do love you, we have our ups and downs like all couples, friends, family, but I still want to be with you for the rest of my life. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend an entire day just staring at and thanking the heavens I have you." Sasuke felt his cheeks tinge red and he smiled a bit timidly. "So Sasuke Uchiha, I am asking you, to marry me...will you?" Sasuke grinned, leaning forward and kissing the blonde firmly, putting the box on the table as he mumbled,

"Naruto, of course I will. In fact," Naruto watched as Sasuke pulled out a small box form his pocket and said "I was planning to do this tonight, but you've beat me to the punch line here." Naruto felt his heard thud heavily in his chest, like horses hooves on dry mud, "I've been planning this since last year, not sure when the moment would be right, and here we are, me with you on your knees in front of me, yum" Sasuke winked and Naruto pouted. "I love you Naruto. the pain I was in at the thought of not being near you when I first realised I loved you was nothing compared to the horror it would put me through now. Asking me to marry you is fine, I love you and I'd obviously say yes, but will you marry _me_ Naruto?" Naruto laughed and jumped onto Sasuke's lap, kissing him deeply.

"Of course I will teme, of course." Sasuke and Naruto slid their rings on the other fingers, quiet giggles and tender touches happened as they planned more of a future. Sasuke was just a bit worried about telling his family that he was now engaged to a man, not even Itachi had done that yet.

Not everything is perfect in life, but when you're given something to care for...cherish it deeply, more than you think you can, and never let it go, since that's what Naruto and Sasuke are doing.

**I wasn't sure how it all was to be honest, any idea? Reviews would be a lovely thing to leave moi. **


End file.
